gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Asuka Kasen
Asuka Kasen is a recurring character in the Grand Theft Auto series, having prominent roles in Grand Theft Auto III (set in 2001) and Grand Theft Auto Advance (set in 2000, entering 2001). She is the co-leader of the Yakuza in both her appearances. Asuka is also related to her brothers Kazuki and Kenji and her niece Yuka. She is voiced by Lianna Pai, who has also starred in Law & Order. Character history Up to 2001 Asuka Kasen was born and raised in Liberty City along with her brothers Kazuki and Kenji. She became co-leader of the Yakuza following the death of Kazuki at the hands of Leone Family mobster Toni Cipriani. After becoming co-leader she moved to Liberty City and bought a condo in the Newport district of Staunton Island. Under her and Kenji's leadership the Yakuza began to lose turf around the city. She later established a chain of sushi restaurants throughout the city. In 2000 she is joined in Liberty City by her niece, Yuka, who is kidnapped by Mike on orders from Cisco, the leader of the Colombian Cartel. Asuka, unaware of Mike's role in Yuka's kidnapping, contacts him to rescue her, which he does. Mike gains the trust of Asuka after rescuing Yuka and begins working for her, collecting money from a casino owner, injuring a Vice City Mambas football player, killing Biff Rock (although Mike spares his life, convincing Asuka he killed him), identifying and kidnapping a truck driver delivering rotten fish to her sushi restaurants, kidnap a number of Mafia mobsters and killing a pimp. Asuka later sells the Mafia mobsters to people in Asia as slaves. Asuka had also been looking into the death of Vinnie, Mike's best friend, and gives Mike the location of the explosives expert responsible, although Mike finds the man already dead. He later discovers that Vinnie had faked his own death and after killing him, Mike decides to flee the city. Asuka offers her help but leads Mike into a Mafia ambush, although it is unknown whether this was intentional. Asuka, however, may have discovered Mike's role in the kidnapping of her niece. She continues living in the city but appears to send Yuka back to her possible father Kenji, as she does not appear in Grand Theft Auto III. 2001 Asuka continues to live in the city and helps her old friend, Maria Latore, escape from the clutches of Leone Family Don Salvatore Leone, along with Maria's 'boyfriend' Claude. Asuka helps them escape by boat to Staunton Island, telling Claude that he needs to prove himself before she will employ him. She tasks Claude with killing his former boss, Salvatore Leone, which he does. She later orders him kill a number of Leone Family hitmen located opposite her brothers casino, a Liberty Tree reporter and an undercover police officer named Tanner. Asuka, satisfied of Claude's abilities, introduces him to her brother Kenji and corrupt police officer Ray Machowski, who both employ him on Asuka's word. Claude, always looking for work, begins to work for businessman and media mogul Donald Love, who has him try to kill Kenji Kasen, disguised as a Colombian Cartel member, to spark a gang war to drive down real estate prices yet it is possible that Kenji was revived as an easter egg in GTA IV suggests. Asuka, enraged by her brother's death, attacks a Cartel-controlled construction site and captures a wounded Miguel, torturing him for information about Cartel business, also teaching Maria in the art of torture. With the information gained from Miguel, she has Claude kill three Cartel death squads, stop the sale of SPANK by the Uptown Yardies and steal SPANK packages at Francis International Airport, after which he returns to the the construction site to find Asuka and Miguel dead. Catalina, the leader of the Colombian Cartel, had also left a ransom note for Maria, who is later rescued by Claude. An easter egg in GTA IV also suggests Asuka was revived and is still alive; however, this has not been proven. Trivia *Asuka is in the unusual position of being a female with a high ranking position within the Yakuza. The LCPD, however, believe that her position is due to skills in "torture, security and information retrieval". This can be evidenced when she tortures Miguel. This may also refer to the wife of Kazuo Taoka temporarily taking over his role as head of the Yamaguchi-Gumi (Japan's largest, most powerful Yakuza family) in 1981 after her husband passed away. *It also is strongly hinted that Asuka is a sadomasochist, Evidence of this can be seen in GTA III as her seeming enjoyment towards torturing Miguel; her behavior has also been carried over into the GTA Advance depiction. *The working name for Asuka during the development of GTA III was Kemuri."~g~Maria and Kemuri are all tied up at the moment -Drop by later!" in American.gxt. *The name shown on concept artwork of her released by Rockstar Games is shown to Atsuka, rather than Asuka. *Asuka's name may be based on/a play on the name of the huge Japanese corporation Asahi Kasei. *In the mission Love's Disappearance, it was possibly Asuka who killed Donald, if he was killed. Gallery AsukaKasen-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork for Asuka Kasen in GTA III. AsukaKasen'sCondo-GTA3-southwestwards.jpg|Asuka Kasen's Condo in GTA III. AsukaKasen-GTAA.jpg|Asuka Kasen circa 2000/2001, in GTA Advance. AsukaKasen-GTAIII.jpg|Asuka Kasen as she appears in GTA III. ToshikoKasen-GTALCS.jpg|Asuka's sister-in-law, Toshiko Kasen. Yuka-GTAA.jpg|Asuka's niece, Yuka. KazukiKasen-GTALCS.jpg|Asuka's older brother, Kazuki Kasen. KenjiKasen-GTAIII.jpg|Asuka's younger brother, Kenji Kasen. Mission appearances ;GTA III *Last Requests *Sayonara Salvatore (Boss) *Under Surveillance (Boss) *Paparazzi Purge (Voice/Boss) *Payday For Ray (Boss) *Two-Faced Tanner (Voice/Boss) *Grand Theft Aero *Bait (Boss) *Espresso-2-Go! (Boss) *S.A.M. (Boss) *Ransom GTA Advance *Kid's A Hero (Boss) *Ante Up (Boss) *Two-Hand Toss (Boss) *Scorned Lover (Boss) *Sue Me Sushi (Boss) *Down The River (Boss) *Bad Pimpin' (Boss) *Assault Joint (Boss) References de:Asuka Kasen es:Asuka Kasen fr:Asuka Kasen pl:Asuka Kasen pt:Asuka Kasen Kasen, Asuka Kasen, Asuka Kasen, Asuka Kasen, Asuka Kasen, Asuka Kasen, Asuka